The overall objective of this project is to study individual chromosomes and relate their composition to genetic inheritance and the process of oncogenesis. In order to fulfill this objective we will: 1) isolate and purify to homogeneity, individual metaphase chromosomes in a mammalian genome; 2) determine which nonhistone proteins are ubiquitous throughout the karyotype, and which are located on certain chromosomes; 3) analyze the temporal synthesis of the chromosomal proteins; 4) correlate morphological appearance with biochemical extraction procedures; 5) localize specific gene sequences on individual chromosomes; 6) and note specific molecular deviations between chromosomes from cancer cells and normal cells.